


长高高

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 流星MC小肉渣无聊的日常小甜饼 身高梗





	长高高

“180？”

流星绷紧了下颌，眼睛再次往刻度尺上瞄了一眼：“180整哦，MC。”

电话另一端的MC在会议厅里发出了小声的“诶——？”

“仔细一想也是呢，流星，还记得前几天你帮我够柜子上的存钱罐吗？”

“嗯嗯？”

“你之前啊都是把我抱起来才够到的，但是那一天你一伸手就拿下来了。不记得了吗？”

流星当然记得。

那次他刚把眼睛摘下，用眼镜布擦着干净的镜片，MC那边突然传来了“哎哟哎哟”的声音。寻声望去，发现光着脚的某人真拼命踮起脚尖，大拇指被压得发白，小爪子却够不到那个避免乱花钱而放到衣柜顶层的小猪存钱罐。

好小只啊……

看着MC努力的背影，他突然没来由地想到。

虽然在年龄和阅历上都是比自己大一些的“姐姐”，刚开始也是乖乖地给她当作小孩子来对待，比如摸摸脑袋，亲亲脸蛋，泡澡之前先放鸭子这样，但最近总有种“MC果然是女孩子好娇小”的感觉。

他不知不觉地挪下床，从背后靠近她，然后长臂一伸抓住了小猪的猪鼻子。

果然如此！

“啊，拿下来了，谢谢亲爱的！”MC欢快地转过身，在他的怀里转了半个小圈圈，毛茸茸的脑袋瓜上明显有一只发旋。

好小啊……

流星的唇角勾起一抹笑意，抬起手顺势把她的身子圈到自己怀里，她毫无反抗地安静依偎在他的胸膛，乖的像一只猫。

————是这样没错。

从回忆中脱身的金流星恍然大悟。

虽然看着没有变化，但自己的个子的确长高了一些，MC似乎也没注意到这一点，两个人亲密得忽视了对方细微的变化，这也是无可避免的。然而，仔细一想自己也没察觉到两年多过去了，MC的面容到底发生了哪些改变。

虽说有些草率，流星立刻给自己拟定了计划——找出MC身上的，发生的小小的改变：从她加入RFA，到今天晚上。

 

“改变？”

MC坐在床头，懒洋洋地咬了一口苹果，眯着眼睛回忆道：“我打了除皱针算吗？”

流星摇摇头又点点头。

“那，减肥减了1.5斤。”

“算！”

“突然买了很多珠光眼影。”

“嗯，也是。”

“剪短了头发，烫了内扣，齐刘海变成了中分！”

“这个的确。”流星记在了空气小本本上。

“嗯……还有———”她在这里顿了顿，故意看了一眼他的表情。

还有什么呢？

MC的眼睛里闪烁着令他好奇的光，这让她笑的更加狡黠。于是，流星往她怀里拱了拱，眨了眨充满了求知欲的大眼睛，像往常一样狡猾地套出了MC的话。

“我比之前更爱你，宝贝。”

欸———？！

等下———！

“流星真的好可爱！”MC低头往他的脸上留下一个宠溺十足的，充满爱意的吻，啵叽一声响得像被人按下了最大音量。

惊讶之中，未能察觉到对方凑近的小动作的金流星同学，略显呆滞地顿了一秒——短促的一秒，足以让后知后觉的潮红爬上他软软的脸颊，让某个偷香得逞的人更加肆无忌惮地把手伸进他温热的身体和薄薄的睡衣之中。

敏感的身体总是能迅速地给出她想要的反应，某处已经生机勃勃地被她握在手心里，正小心翼翼地贴近着她的手掌，似乎在等待她下一步的动作。而她却慢条斯理地收拢着指尖，甚至还在不急不缓地脱掉自己的内衣，绵软的富有弹性的两团跳到了他的胸口。

MC的唇角噙着笑意。

“流星，接着找出些变化来吧？比如……这里，感觉比之前大很多呢？你觉得呢？”


End file.
